I'm With You
by Aingealis
Summary: I'm lost.


Written in Zero's POV. Based on Avril Lavigne's song which I do not take credit for.

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing on a bridge<br>__I'm waiting in the dark  
><em>_I thought that you'd be here by now  
><em>_There's nothing but the rain  
><em>_No footsteps on the ground  
><em>_I'm listening but there's no sound._

I'm stoning here, unsure what my next move should be. My head's a mess. I'm confused, afraid. This isn't how my life was supposed to be. I was meant to be something great, something to be proud of. I was meant to live this beautiful life, where I was the main character, the strong protagonist, the hero. But somewhere along the way, I lost myself.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
><em>_Won't somebody come take me home?_

I can't remember when, I can't remember how. But slowly, I lost sight of everything I used to dream of. I lost track of time, confusing the past with the present. I lost my way, running blindly through the fog. And now, I've lost control over myself. I'm completely lost.  
>Save me.<p>

_It's a damn cold night  
><em>_I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?  
><em>_Take me somewhere new  
><em>_I don't know who you are  
><em>_But I'm, I'm with you  
><em>_I'm with you_

I don't know what I'm doing. I have no idea where I'm going. I don't know who I am anymore.  
>What am I living for? I don't know. I'm just alive. I'm merely breathing. Who knew that merely breathing could be so tiring?<br>I'm shivering now. I'm scared. Holding your picture in my hand reminds me of the time when I was just starting to go blind, just starting to lose it all.

_I'm looking for a place  
><em>_I'm searching for a face  
><em>_Is anybody here I know?  
><em>_Cause nothing's going right  
><em>_And everything's a mess  
><em>_And no one likes to be alone_

When my dreams were slowly starting to disappear, when everything in my life was slowly fading away, when I was losing my vision in life, you appeared. But the lights continued to dim, the slight drizzle became a downpour and my steps began to falter. Soon, I was just going through the motions, continuing to do so because I didn't know what else to do.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
><em>_Won't somebody come take me home?_

It's reached this point, when I don't think it's worth it anymore. I don't think I'm worth it. I don't think I can continue this way. I'm scared, yes. But I'm even more afraid of the future. I can't imagine myself sinking lower than this. And it's times like these when I think back to my childhood? If I knew then what I know now, would I still have proudly claimed that I would become the greatest Hunter? If I knew then that the world is a cold and cruel place, manipulative and cunning; realized that I'm not manipulative or cunning enough to keep up; would my view of the world have changed? Would I have changed?

_It's a damn cold night  
><em>_I try to figure out this life  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?  
><em>_Take me somewhere new  
><em>_I don't know who you are  
><em>_But I'm, I'm with you  
><em>_I'm with you_

Have I always been a pawn? Or did I just slip, fell and became one by chance? Could I have seen this coming? Could I have done anything about it? Could I have changed this? What could I have done differently?

_Oh why is everything so confusing?  
><em>_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

I pick up my bag. I don't know where I should go or what I should do. All I know is that I need to break free of this way I've been living. I need to live again.

_It's a damn cold night  
><em>_I try to figure out this life  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?  
><em>_Take me somewhere new  
><em>_I don't know who you are  
><em>_But I'm, I'm with you  
><em>_I'm with you_

* * *

><p><em>AN_

Different people may choose to interpret this at different events. It could be the time when Zero was contemplating leaving when he first bit Yuuki, it could be him packing his bags and leaving his dorm after Yuuki left the Academy, or it could be random thoughts at any one time. This fic is written because Zero, just like everyone, has these moments of feeling lost and alone, questioning his life thus far. I hope it's relatable and thank you for reading.


End file.
